


We'll Never Leave Again

by TheColorAbi



Category: All Time Low, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Beautiful, Blossoming Romance, M/M, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: Gerard Way never expected to fall in love with a member of the opening band because a, he’d always considered himself to be straight and b, he’d never properly fallen head-over-heels in love until now. Him and Lindsey had obviously been in love but not like this; there’s just something so different and so amazing about Zack Merrick and Gerard would be such a fool to give him up...





	We'll Never Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "July 25th, 2011" under my username, The Color Abi.

Everyone is shocked when a photo of the lead singer of My Chemical Romance kissing the much younger bassist of All Time Low, Zack Merrick appears on the internet. A rumour of photo shopping circulates around sites such as Twitter and Facebook but everyone on the My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco and All Time Low tour knows the truth to it all.  
  
The truth is that the photo is real.  
Zack Merrick and Gerard Way are in love.  
  
Gerard may be newly divorced after ten years of marriage but no one expected him to fall back in love so easily. But then again, no one, not even his ex-wife thought that he could ever fall in love with a man. Lindsey doesn’t shout and yell or even tell any of the fans they accumulated as a couple about this new found relationship because she’s not bitter about it, she just wants him to be happy like she is with her new partner.  
  
A week after the photo is first posted in a Live Journal blog, All Time Low’s touring manager Matthew Flyzik makes a statement over the band’s MySpace explaining that the photo shows a newly found relationship and if the fans had any respect, they’d leave the two love birds alone.  
  
But fans are obsessive and the idea of fan fiction dreams actually coming true excites them and makes them even more obsessed than ever before. They tweet and Facebook members of all three band on tour constantly, fill up the bands MySpace and Facebook pages and hell, they even fill up personal email inbox of all three band managers, Flyzik and the assistant touring manager of All Time Low, Matthew Colussy.  
  
The only time Gerard ever snaps at fans over Twitter is when one of them attacks Lindsey and claims that Bandit is a love-child from an affair she must of had because if he’s gay, they couldn’t have a child together. Zack backs Gerard up on telling the fans that just because they’re together now doesn’t mean him and Lindsey didn’t have a happy marriage.  
  
They just fell out of love.  
And Bandit is his.  
  
She takes to having another daddy really well. When Lindsey and her fly out to join the tour a month after the photo is released, Bandit instantly insists that even though her daddy and Zack have been together only five months that he’s already a part of their family and he’s going to be her second daddy. And because Zack has a four year old son Burbank who he has custody of, she takes on the role of big sister almost instantly which makes everything so much easier amongst the bands and the family.  
  
Everyone expects Lindsey to turn nasty about the new life of Gerard’s but she doesn’t. Instead they go out for dinner with their new partners, Bandit and Burbank along with everyone else on tour all to celebrate not only the love of two of their best friends but also the end of a great tour. She and Gerard laugh and agree that the two of them calling an end to their marriage was for the best; they were happy together but just as friends and no longer as lovers.  
  
Zack can’t help but grin, kiss his boyfriend’s cheek and look to his son and newfound daughter, “I’m the luckiest man in the world!” He’ll sigh dreamingly before patting his knee causing both of the children to jump out of their seats and climb onto their dad’s lap, Bandit going to Zack and Burbank going to Gerard which makes everyone “aww” and smile brightly.  
  
“ _I think Summertime is your song now, not mine_.” Lindsey breathes before she leans over and kisses Zack’s cheek lightly, “ _You take care of Gerard now and no matter what, you love him like he’s your one and only_.”  
  
One of Zack’s band mates, a newly married Rian Dawson pulls out his cell phone before snapping a photo of the two love’s of Gerard’s life. He types out a message before posting it not only to his Twitter but also to the band’s one and to their Facebook page. “ _I think the fans are going to just have to put up and get used to them being together because nothing’s going to tear them apart._ ” Rian wraps his arm around his pregnant wife before kissing the top of her head as their band mates nod, smile and start to chat quietly with the members of Panic! At The Disco and Gerard’s band mates. “ _They’re perfect together._ ”  
  
No matter what people say, they’re going to work.  
They just want to have a happy ever after...


End file.
